Verse tier list
This is a list ranking overall how series/verses rank in comparison to each other, showing aproximately how high they are in scale power wise in order from strongest to weakest (Do note this is an aproximate ranking, some series might lose to series ranked under them and win against some series ranked above them due to those series being mismatches for each other): * I/O * Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni * Kami Sama Series/Masada Universe * Tenchi Muyo! * Demonbane * Death Battle Homies * Yami To Boushi To Hon no Tabibito * Digimon * SakuraTetsu Taiwahen * Slayers * ToAru * CLAMP-verse * Noein: To Your Other Self * Saint Seiya * Hi no Tori (Phoenix) * Magi * Xiaolin Showdown * Madoka Magica * Project A-ko * Yu-Gi-Oh! * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Dragon Ball-Dragon Ball Super * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Bokurano * Nippon-verse (Disgaea and other Nippon Ichi series) * Bastard!! * Pokémon * Toriko * Medaka Box * Shaman King * Mirai Nikki * Metroid * Raqiya * Dragon Ball GT (Dragon Ball anime) * Asura's Wrath * Iczer * The God of High School * GaoGaiGar * Dr. Slump * Aim For The Top! (GunBuster-DieBuster) * Little Witch Academia * Kurohime * Mushrambo (Shinzo) * 666 Satan * Heroic Age * Hellstar Remina * Yaiba * Guardian Dog * Berserk * Gokukoku no Brynhildr * To LOVE-Ru * Astro Boy/Tetsuwan Atom * Bleach * Hungry Joker * Project ARMS * Abara * Naruto * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Twilight of The Dark Master * OnePunch-Man * RAVE * Blame! * Magico * S-CRY-ed * Kojinki no Gash! (Zatch Bell!) * Devilman/Amon: The Darkside of The Devilman * Gon * Yu Yu Hakusho * Dai no Daibouken * Needless * Kongoh Bancho * Kill La Kill * Negima * One Piece * Psyren * Sengoku Basara (anime) * Overlord (Maruyama) * Fairy Tail * GetBackers * Nanatsu no Taizai * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Street Fighter * Busou Renkin * Noblesse * GenoCyber * Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden * Nurarihyon no Mago * Law of Ueki * Gantz * Paladin * Claymore * Ushio and Tora * Akame Ga Kill! * FullMetal Alchemist * Beelzebub * SaiKano * Hokuto no Ken (Fist of The North Star) * Soul Eater * Hunter x Hunter * Ranma 1/2 * Karas * Hellsing * InuYasha * Assassination Classroom * RWBY * GigantoMakhia * History's Strongest Disciple, Kenichi * World Trigger * The Gamer * Jiya (Katsura Akira) * Sacred Seven * Zombie Powder * Tenjho Tenge * Plunderer * SWOT * Solty Rei * Shirogane no Karasu - The Silvery Crow * Deadman Wonderland * Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) * Terra Formars * Iron Knight * Kajika * Blood+ * Monster Soul * Tokyo Ghoul * Boku no Hero Academia * Koutetsujou no Kabaneri * Brave 10 * Area D - Inou Ryouki * Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) * Flags * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt * ZetMan * Kagijin * Blue Dragon: RalΩGrado * Green Worldz * Archlord (manhwa) * Speed Grapher * Blood-C * Basilisk * Onihime Vs * Fire Fire Fire! * Apocalypse no Toride * Wolf Guy - Ookami no Monshou * Murciélago * Triage X * Black Lagoon * Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou * City of Darkness * Black Joke * Trash. * Psycho-Pass * Change 1-2-3 * Blood: The Last Vampire * Leona Explosion * Highschool Of The Dead * Nisekoi * Hajime no Ippo * Kamen Boxer * Kyuusen no Shima * Kiznaiver * Suggsverse * Fictional Battle Omniverse Category:Verse Category:Animanga Category:Manhwa Category:Manhua Category:Top Strongest Category:Tier Category:Miscelaneous Category:Video game Category:Light novel Category:Visual novel Category:Book Category:Animation Category:Comics Category:Live action